Miroku, Miroku
by SesshouKoi
Summary: What happens if the body Naraku used still had a man's soul in it? Sir Hitomi has taken Sango as his bride, but what happens to Miroku? Very grim, angsty.
1. Prologue

I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was all a dream.  
  
It had to be a dream.  
  
Inuyasha stood with his arm around Kagome's waist. Shippo was curled up next to Kirara. Miroku sat in the grass with Sango.  
  
There was a gorgeous pinkish-purple light surrounding them where they stood.  
  
It was all done.  
  
They had come such a long way. All those years, miles. Every drop of sweat, blood, and tears. It was all for one tiny thing.  
  
The jewel was complete.  
  
Naraku was gone.  
  
It was one of those moments where everything's frozen. You're content enough to just stand there and look on as time stands still for you.  
  
It didn't matter that they all smelled funny, or looked horrible. All that mattered was that they were together, and had done it together.  
  
With eyes cast downward, everyone took a long look at themselves, and at each other.  
  
Inuyasha was beaten up pretty bad. Pieces of his cloak were missing. A large gash ran across his chest, he had blood and dirt smudged on his face, a cut on his left ear. Tetsusaiga stay at his side still transformed. His chest was heaving.  
  
Kagome could honestly say she ruined one nice uniform. Her left sleeve was completely gone, exposing the many cuts on her arm, a large bruise was already forming down her side, made visible but her torn shirt. Her bow lay broken in half.  
  
Shippo and Kirara looked liked balls of fur, mud and blood. Both had given the cause everything they had, and then some. Shippo had blood streaming down the side of his face, Kirara had what looked like a deep wound to the belly.  
  
Miroku had the lower half of both robes missing, exposing his black pants underneath. His hair had leaves and mud in it, his ponytail was undone. A bruise to his cheek, a broken rosary dangled between his fingers, beads falling to the ground.  
  
Sango's outfit had various rips and tears, one on her upper right thigh, exposing bloodied flesh beneath, blood dripping into grass. Blood across her mouth, a wound to her belly, numerous gashes across her arms and most likely a broken elbow.  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched.  
  
Kirara mewed.  
  
Shippo nuzzled.  
  
Miroku smiled down at Sango.  
  
She smiled back.  
  
An all was perfect at that moment.  
  
Miroku was going to tell her how he felt. It was killing him inside.  
  
He smiled.  
  
Her eyes grew wide.  
  
He inhaled deeply.  
  
"I-"  
  
He was interrupted by a loud booming cough. Miroku scowled up at Inuyasha. How could Inuyasha ruin his perfect chance?  
  
Inuyasha wasn't coughing.  
  
Up, on the peak of the small hill, a man.  
  
The man whom Naraku stole his form.  
  
The evil soul had been purged.  
  
The man remained. 


	2. Questions, Questions

Chapter 1  
  
"Ooo, ow ow ow." Sango muttered as Kagome bandaged her elbow.  
  
"Sorry." Kagome sighed as she finished wrapping Sango's injured elbow, then turned to the man who introduced himself as Sir Hitomi. "Well, Hitomi-sama, tell us how this happened."  
  
"I don't really know, all I remember is that my father was very ill, and I had to rule in his stead. A medicine man was sent to heal my father, he brewed some tea to temporarily cure his ailments. All I know is that I accidentally took a sip of it...after that it turns black. I have some memory of what I did afterward, but it's very sketchy. I can see myself doing things, strange things. I would try to stop, but it was like my body moved on it's own. I'm so sorry for everything I did, I honestly am. I should have stayed with the village healer, instead of calling for outside help. I'm so sorry." The man Hitomi stared at the floorboards, clearly trying to hide his disappointment with himself.  
  
"It's alright, we've all been swindled by Naraku somehow. But maybe you should get some sleep now, you look tired." She paused, looking at a wound on his stomach. "Here', let me help you to bed."  
  
"Thank you lady Kagome." He stared at Sango for a while, studying her annoyed glare at her elbow. His eyes widened. "Sango? Is that you?" said demon slayer looked up, eyes clouded with confusion.  
  
"Who are you?" she said slowly.  
  
"Sango, it's me, Tatsu! You used to call me Tat Tat when we were younger, our fathers were friends." Sango looked at him, letting his words sink in. her face brightened.  
  
"Tat Tat? That's you?" she sprang up to hug him-  
  
"Um, Sango?" Miroku interrupted, scowling at his newly found competition. "My dear Sango, maybe you should wait until your elbow is healed?"  
  
She blushed under everyone's gaze, smiled and gave an awkward laugh. She plopped down to where Tatsu lay.  
  
"So...is you father healed from his illness?" Tatsu looked down mutely. "I'm so sorry." She started. "he killed my father too, and I have no idea what he did to Kohaku." Kirara nuzzled in her lap. "Trust me Tatsu, I know how you feel."  
  
"He killed my entire village Sango, I've nowhere to go." Sango's jaw clenched. The air was thick with tension.  
  
"Hey guys!" Kagome said in her happy-cheery-smile mood. "I think I hear Kaede calling us, we better go make sure she hasn't slipped and fallen." She scooped up Shippo in a hurry, placed him on her shoulder, pulled Miroku's robes, and pinched Inuyasha's ear.  
  
All as quiet. Why the hell did Kagome have to leave? She was such a good tension reliever.  
  
"He killed my village too. He enslaved my brother, he wouldn't let him live or die. It feels horrible not knowing if Kohaku can just rest in peace or live happily. It kills me Tatsu it hurts so badly." She started weeping.  
  
"Sango, I'm sorry." He slowly moved to sit up, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Sango? Remember when we were little? And we said that if all else fails, we can always have each other?? He paused while she nodded. "Well, I'm here now. You don't have to hurt anymore." He took a hold of her hand. "Let's get married Sango. Like we were supposed to. You do remember we were promised to each other right?"  
  
"Yes." She whispered. She took it into consideration. "I don't know Tatsu, awful fast isn't it?"  
  
"I'll let you think I t over then." He kissed the top of her head and carefully lowered himself back down to sleep, winking at her before he closed his eyes.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
"Hey!" Shippo yelped. "Kaede's not even here, you tricked me Kagome!"  
  
"Sorry Shippo, I guess my hearing is going." She laughed nervously. :Hey, where did Miroku and Inuyasha get off to?"  
  
"don't' ask me, I can smell Inuyasha nearby, but I don't think Miroku followed us. He's probably eavesdropping on Sango right now."  
  
"Shippo, stay here until Kaede comes back, ok?"  
  
"Sure thing Kagome!"  
  
"Thanks," She ruffled his hair and walked outside.  
  
What she saw stunned her.  
  
How was she supposed to know? She was just walking along her favorite trail when she saw it. And just how exactly was she supposed to feel? Inuyasha had been so elaborate. How could he even do that? He had only be gone 3, maybe 5 minutes tops? But there he was.  
  
There was a relieved, kinda sad look in his eyes. Lights sparkled all around him. It must have been a long night, the sun was rising behind him. But he lit candles anyway. A soft blanket on the ground, white against green. He had been waiting for her.  
  
Kagome had been stuck in her tracks. Her feet froze in the ground Inuyasha looked at her, a mischievous smile crossing his face. He walked up to her slowly, and reached out for her hands. She slowly began moving toward him, a blush creeping on her cheeks. He looked down at her.  
  
"I've wanted to do this for so long." His lips pressed against her own, the push them open. His tongue licked her gums, and she only realized what was happening when he touched her face her face lightly to deepen the kiss. Kagome reached up and kissed him back. It sopped as suddenly as it began.  
  
"What..." Kagome stuttered. "Why?" she begged, obviously baffled by his actions. He only smiled at her, taking in a deep breath.  
  
"Kagome." He said, reaching for her face. "I care about you, a lot." He looked down. "But now the jewel's done, and...I don't want you to go. Stay with my Kagome. I love you." 


	3. Laughs, Laughs

Chapter 2- Plans, Plans

'Hnn, so that is Sir Hitomi's plan is it?' Miroku thought to himself. 'Marry her eh? I've already proposed and she already accepted! How dare he try to claim what is mine! Geez, I'm starting to sound like Inuyasha.' The monk shrugged in his robes, shaking off the light autumn breeze.

Without a second thought Miroku stole off into the night, ready to make plans to woo Sango and make her his again.

Elsewhere

"Inuyasha…. Of course I'll stay. I have to go back though; I need to finish school after all. The school I attend has three terms, and I need just one more. But I promise you I'll stay." She walked up to Inuyasha and tucked her head under his chin. She smiled when she heard him sniff her hair.

"Kagome, I'm going to ask you a very serious question. I've figured out that I love you very much Kagome. And even after all the hardships we went through, you were still there for me. I…I want to mate Kagome." He looked at the girl, who was staring at the grass quietly. "I completely understand if you're not ready, it's ok, I just wanted-"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered,

"Yes?" Inuyasha swallowed hard.

"Don't speak." She smiled when he nodded and smiled. She pulled him to sit on his haunches as she undressed herself. Inuyasha slowly took off his haori and inner shirt.

It wasn't long before they were naked under the stars, basked in the light of the full moon.

"I love you Inuyasha." Kagome whispered against his ear.

And it was beautiful.

Next Morning

"Morning Sango."

"Hey Tat." Sango yawned lazily.

The light was streaming into the hut, making Sango's hair seem ethereal.

And it really showed off the nice chunk of demon guts.

"Ugh, I need a bath…sorely." She smiled sheepishly. "Wonder if Kagome went home last night. Ah well." Sango struggled getting up. Trying to be graceful with a broken elbow wasn't an easy task. In fact, it was damn hard…like Tatsu's chest…mmm, nice…

"Sango, your face is red, are you alright?"

"Yes! I'm going to take a bath, I have to go cool down, uh, I mean, that is to say…having guts in your hair really makes things hotter than normal." 'Smooth one Sango, real smooth.' She quickly gathered her clothes and headed off the nearest river.

Unbeknownst to her, Tatsu followed behind her. Well, he needed a bath as well, and he figured that Sango wouldn't go to a hot spring, she just said she needed to cool down!

So, he followed behind her unknowingly to the hot spring.

Sango was already soaking in the water, floating on her back. Or at least she was until she heard footsteps. Looking up, she saw Tatsu coming. She was about to yell when she realized he didn't even see her…

'What an evil ploy Sango…let's test his intentions, shall we then.' Sango thought to herself. She went back to floating aimlessly on the water, listening to his footsteps slow down as he began to gather things.

Tatsu looked up curiously. Something was in the water, but he couldn't tell what. All he saw was two bumps coming out of the water. Sango chose this moment to gracefully throw her head up, back to him.

'So evil indeed, he can see my butt, I know he's looking and I know he knows it's me…why isn't he saying anything?'

"A tennyo." Tatsu whispered.

Sango's eyes widened. 'He called me a tennyo? Does he really think I'm that beautiful?' Sango stood up in the water, wringing water from her hair and turned to face Tatsu. She pretended to be shocked t see him, and hurriedly covered herself, blushing.

"I'm so sorry Sango, I had no idea it was you! That's why I stared so long…I thought you were some beautiful woman from the heavens, and I wondered why the fates would bless me so to have-"

"Alright, it's ok, at least you didn't stare at me intentionally. But um…could you turn around so I could get my clothes, please?"

"Oh yes, by all means." Tatsu faced a nearby tree. Sango slowly walked by him, making sure he could hear her footsteps getting closer. He was being bashful! It was a phenomenon she knew she would never see again. How cute.

She dressed quickly so to spare Tat-tat and further embarrassment. "I'm done, Tat-tat. You can turn around now." She watched him slowly turn to face her, making sure she was, in fact, dressed.

"You know Sango, it is not polite to tease." Tatsu turned his back to her so she couldn't see his blush.

"I know Tat. I was only…testing things…and stuff." She said 'testing to see if you do the same things that a certain monk I know does.' She giggled softly at the thought.

That certain monk just happened to see the whole thing…not that he was watching Sango bathe or anything. While Miroku did enjoy hearing her laugh for a first time in awhile, he did not enjoy that this so called 'Tat-tat' was the source of it.


End file.
